You know your obsessed with Naruto when
by Cole-Hyuuga
Summary: The title explains it all... Find out how obsessed with Naruto you really are. With a list of things you do when your obsessed. I promise you all that you do a good few things from this list


_Okies so i re-did this up ^^_

_You all know you do some of these, well maybe you do alot of them but you don't hav to admit it_

_The amount I do is just growing, so im curious about others ^^_

_The list is long, so I hope you make it to the end without getting bored *fingers crossed*_

**_(A/N: I hope i didn't repeat myself)_**

So in Enjoy~!

**

* * *

**

**You know your obsessed with Naruto when....**

-All you can think of is Ramen

-You name your dog Akamaru or Pakkun

-You put underwear on your head and pretend your Choji

-You clash jutsus with your friends

-You memorize hand signs and unleash a "jutsu"

-You pretend like you memorized hand signs and unleash a jutsu

-Your favorite phrase is "Believe it!"

-You grab random leaves and try to split them with your chakra

-You wait for the Manga Spoilers

-You post the Manga spoilers

-You wish your grandma looked like Tsunade

-You scream out jutsu names like RASENGAN and KATON

-You sleep with a Kunai under you pillow

-You take toilet paper out of the bathroom and attempt to summon a frog

-You throw sand at someone and scream "DESERT COFFIN!"

-You have sharingan contacts

-You own Naruto Headbands

-You think Orange is the new Black

-You yell "Itadakimasu" before every meal

-You have attempted to walk on water by concentrating chakra to your feet

-You steal your little sisters dolls and pretend your Sasori

-You wish your girlfriend had pink hair and green eyes

-You give piggy back rides to your friends and call it "training"

-You make Naruto AMV's

-You fantasize about being in the Naruto world

-You hate where Kishimoto is taking the story and you write your own version(yes it includes fanfiction)

-You take a ball and use it as a rasengan on someone

-You run and throw your hands behind your back while doing so

-You attempt to climb up trees with just your feet

-Youve called the principal "hokage"

-You train with weights on your legs

-After you take them off you think your twice as fast

-You pretend you have the kyubbi

-You insert "Dattebayo" in random sentences

-You dont sleep because you think Shukaku will take control

-You hang out on swingsets

-You argue over which Naruto Kunoichi is stronger

You think fillers are stupid

-You have many of the Naruto openings on your Ipod

-You attempt to get drunk in order to fight better

-You are on Mangafox posting on every thread

-You are on Mangafox posting on every thread and argueing with people who think Sasuke or Naruto is stronger

-You attempt to seal a demon into your little brother

-You pierce your entire face and pretend your Pain

-You state that your goal in life is to become Hokage

-You attempt to take your little brothers eyes in order to gain immortality

-You insert "clan" after your last name

-You doodle "chidori vs rasengan" in your notebooks

-You yell at people for pronouncing "Naruto" wrong

-You put on a bath robe and pretend your Akatsuki

-You constantly argue with blinx about everything Naruto-related

-You do origami and pretend your Konan

-Your thoughts before an episode are "Subbed yes, Dubbed noooooooo"

-Your email has "Uchiha" in it

-You kick someone in the knees and scream "KONOHA SENPOU!"

-You start making couples for Naruto

-You think killing your best friend will give you powers

-Your excuse for not being able to do jutsu is "Your out of chakra"

-You refer to your SAT's as the "Chunnin exams"

-You have twisted your ankle trying to imitate Neji's rotation.

-You try to slice bread with a Chakra blade.

-You get a cut and swear the kyubbi's chakra will heal it.

-You've made CHIDORI noises with your mouth.

-You've punched a wall pretending to have super strength and hurt your knuckles in the process.

-You palm thrust your friend in the stomach to seal up his demon chakra

-You constantly get medicine and alcohol confused.

-You train your dog to piss in people's eyes

-You keep all your money in a frog (which of course has a name)

-You refer to your homework as missions, and rank them as such

-You still cry (or are sad) over a character that has been dead for like 100 chapters

-You are socially inept, ghostly pale, and fake smiles 98% of the day

-You're not satified with Cosplay outfits because they aren't real enough

-You spend all your time trying to figure out how to save Sasuke

-When your week revolves around when the new chapter comes out, and your week gets thrown out of whack when it's late.

-You get a can of deodorant and spray it over a lighter pretending to be Sasuke

-Everytime you see a fox you ask it if you can borrow it's powers

-You've tried to pop a balloon with you're swirling chakra

-After attempting to climb a tree with no hands and ending up paralyzed in hospital

-You jump out the window and start doing push-ups outside on the lawn saying to yourself, "If I don't do 100 more push-ups I'll have to do 1000 sit-ups."

-When you take a mirror to the back of your head in the bathroom to see wich way your "chakraswirls"

-You play ninja when nobody is watching

-When you grab a knife and try to run chakra through it

-When you poke someones butt while yelling 'Thousand Years of Pain!'

-Wear green spandex suits 0.o

-When you've joined a forum to discuss it and other things with people in your spare time.

-When you attack inocent old men with Dynamic Entry because you thought they looked suspicious.

-Instead of walking your dog you carry him on your head.

-You jump off a cliff determined to summon the toad king to save your life.

-You have one big ass paper fan on your back.

-You're on your tenth can of hair moouse trying to replecate Kakashi or Sasuke's hair style.

-Being called a Narutard is actually a compliment

-You talk about the joy of youth more than once.

-You see an explosion and think about art.

-You think the number 9 is the ultimate source of power.

-Your nightmares consist of flashbacks and fillers.

-If you wear a mask over your face

-If under that mask you have another mask

-If you talk or smile with your eyes closed

-When you sing/try to sing an opening even if you're told to shut up.

-You uses naruto and other characters as your avatar and signature.

-When you make up new jutsus.

-When you spend your life on youtube listening to Naruto's OST.

-When you have idiotic Naruto games on your cellphone.

-When try to jump from one tree branch to another.

-When have a wound and place a slug on it.

-When you have bugs in your underwear.

-You wonder why your teacher's head doesn't get bigger when he gets angry.

-You get in fights and are sincerely confused to find that you weren't a kage bunshin.

-When you've sat completely still in the same spot for days straight in an attempt to channel your 'sage chakra'.

-When you choose your outfit in the morning whilst thinking about easy access to your shuriken holster.

-You tried to take ur bones out of ur body.

-You played the flute in a fight.

-You wrote an english essay/project on Naruto

-Your goal in Life is to live long enough to see the end of Naruto.

-You watch the old episodes and miss naruto and sasuke's "friendship fights"

-Refuse to accept when a character dies

-You want to read Jiraya's books

-You reply to a Naruto thread and it takes up a whole page.

-You slap someone and laugh saying you cut off their chakra.

-You memorize every opening song for Naruto....subconciously.

-You spray your friends with a water gun and scream "Water Style: Super Soaker Jutsu!"

**-When you make a list of things related to being obsessed with naruto... -_-**

* * *

So did yas do alot of them~? if u can tink of any more please tell me~!!! id luv ta know more LoL

Cole xoxo


End file.
